


Rest and Report

by KrakenMo (goldenKnife)



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine- Silverqueen
Genre: Anbu Groundhog (mentioned), Anbu Hawk (silent), Gen, PTSD (the elephant in the room), Tsunade is a good Hokage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenKnife/pseuds/KrakenMo
Summary: Tsunade is a new Hokage, but an old hand at healing war wounds. Ocelot is an old Anbu captain, but even she needs to be asked the right questions to make full reports.
Relationships: Anbu Ocelot & Senju Tsunade
Comments: 7
Kudos: 187
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2020 B: Surprise Birthday Edition, Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	Rest and Report

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lalagant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalagant/gifts).



Tsunade pinches the bridge of her nose, “Can you expand on that.” It’s not a request.

Anbu Captain Ocelot doesn’t look at her supposed rookie as she grinds out, “Hawk was able to retrieve the mission objective and Anbu Groundhog without entering the perimeter of the security seals. Once they were both secured we retreated along the secondary path and were able to destroy the base as planned.”

Tsunade doesn’t ask how, and Ocelot isn’t forced to sort the horror of Groundhog’s insensate body moving under the control of faintly visible chakra strings into a coherent report. It's enough to remember it. Knowing if he'd taken even half a minute longer to walk her out of the danger zone Ocelot would have broken cover to intercept, just to not have to watch passively. It would have been stupid, but she was so close to breaking when Groundhog slumped into Hawk's grip. Only years of discipline kept her still, focused on the mission.

The Hokage dismisses them, but motions for Ocelot to stay, “Groundhog is stable?”

“Yes, she woke up once the seal was removed. The medics are checking for any lingering effects,” Ocelot feels real warmth at the Hokage’s concern for her people.

“And yourself?”

Ocelot wasn’t injured or sealed during the mission and Tsunade knows that. Her question is deeper. Maybe it _is_ time for a break- a year ago the crude puppet strings wouldn’t have bothered her nearly as much as it does now, but she can’t help but picture the invasion, the blood spilled by traitorous allies in concert with the Old Snake, Suna nin in the streets, _the screams_ … “I’d like to request a furlough.”

Tsunade’s smile is kind, under the steel of the village commander, “Do you have any recommendations for team captain while you’re out?”

Ocelot does, though Hound may be upset when he hears. That favor’s been paid back, and it’s time for it to pay forward.


End file.
